


Wait for It!

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Sabine Cheng, But there are lots of references to it., Chaos, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crossover, Human Kwami, Juliet is Mainettes Aunt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Murder, Salt, Semi-Original Idea, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: This is an idea that I hope you all enjoy and I just came up with so we will see where it goes.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. A Bug's Thoughts and a Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psych: Paris Édition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705920) by [Honyasbookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honyasbookshelf/pseuds/Honyasbookshelf). 



> I was hit by a bout of inspiration and I am not sure how long it will last so I hope it can get me through this. I have no update schedule and I am still new to writing fanfics so I hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to pass along any Ideas you never know how helpful they can be : )!

Marinette was on a plane. Not just any plane, it was a plane that was taking her to Santa Barbra, California. In the U.S.. It all started with Lila. She turned everyone against her and Marinette’s parents decided (with her permission of course) to send her to visit her Aunt Juliet. She wasn’t actually her aunt: however, she was so close to her parents it didn’t matter. A little known fact is that her parents got their culinary degrees in Miami, FL where they met Juliet before she transferred to Santa Barbra. Juliet was the third person to hold Marinette and was very close to her. She even knew that Marinette was Ladybug, the world famous designer, and she knew about how her “friends” treated her. That was why Marinette was on a plane heading straight for Santa Barbra. It’s a good thing she knew English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POV Switch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet was done. Of course a murder had to happen on the day she was suppost to pick up Marinette. Marinette would understand but this is Santa Barbara and she hasn’t been here before. Who knows what would happen to Marinette actually she should be more worried for what would happen to the other person. She and Sabine had met when Sabine single handedly took down 5 muggers who were two times her size with guns. She didn’t even have a scratch on her and, of course she taught Marinette.

“Wow Jules you look like you're in a rush” said Shawn who she just bumped into. 

“Sorry Shawn I don’t have time to talk I have to go pick up my niece and be at a murder scene at the same time.”

“Ok I can go to the murder scene check around, do my thing and you can go pick up you’re niece.”

“Or I can see if Marinette wants to come to the crime scene with me” she replied pulling out her phone. With a ding she got her answer. “Yes! That’s one problem solved. If you are at the scene we’ll see you there.” 

“Bye?” replied Shawn as Juliet rushed past him.

He was a little surprised to say the least. First of all, Juliet has a sibling and a niece he never knew about and he had never seen her so frazzled over something. She was almost always organised and on top of everything. Strange but, he had to get Gus so they could meet her at the crime scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ POV Switch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was excited. Juliet was letting her come to a crime scene! Another fact that people didn’t realize about Marinette is that she is extremely observant and a logical thinker. She could get herself out of any problem with almost anything however, most people don’t realize this because they don’t look past her clumsy demeanor. It is why she has such a good eye for design and she was able to skip two grades.

“Auntie!” she yelled, throwing herself into a hug with Juliet. “You seem stressed. Do you need help with anything?”

“Nope but, I believe I promised to take you to a crime scene. You will get to meet some of my … work friends?”

“Ok. Let's get going” replied Marinette who was practically bouncing off the walls in her excitement.

Once they got there Marinette had calmed down a bit mostly from the jet lag settling in. However, she hoped out of the car and straight up to Buzz.

“Hi my name is Marinette. What is yours?” she said, holding out her hand.

“My name is Buzz. What are you doing- Oh hey Juliet.”

“Hi Buzz. This is my niece could you let us in.”

“Sure Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter are already inside.”

“Thanks””Thank you.” said Marinette and Juliet as they went under the police tape.

They walked inside straight into two people arguing. 

“Hi my name is Marinette, who are all of you?”

“Oh, Hi Jules is this the niece you told me about?”

“Yep” she replied, popping the ‘p’.

Suddenly Marinette shrieked at an inhuman pitch “TIKKI, WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

The girl she seemed to be talking to was wearing a 50’s style flared dress in different shades of red with black accents. She had black to red ombre hair with small ladybug pins in it. She wore black heels with red accents and only wore red earrings with black spots. Her entire ensemble gave off the idea of a ladybug. She had pale skin with freckles and bright blue eyes. She contrasted with the girl in front of her; she wore an off the shoulder ¾ sleeve grey and white striped top with a pink skirt over black leggings. She had light brown knee high boots and had a cross body, pink bag. Her hair was in twin braids and she had pale skin with freckles and bright blue eyes that were somehow brighter than Tikkis.

“Marinette! The man who was murdered was my grandfather.” she replied with tears in her eyes.

“Marinette what are you doing here?” said a familiar blond.


	2. Mistakes and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I just wanted to set up the plotline. I hope you enjoy!

“Marinette what are you doing here?” said a familiar blond.

“Chloé! I just moved here to stay with my aunt. What about you?”said Marinette, but it was obvious that she was nervous. 

“I am here to try and be better especially after how I treated you. Having you give up an opportunity so I could be with my mother made me realize how bad I was to you. I was jealous of you and I just want to ask for your forgiveness.”

“Wow … I think we should start over. Hi I’m Marinette Duapin-Cheng. Who are you?”

“Hi Marinette I am Chloé Bourgeois. It is a pleasure to meet you.” said Chloé before the girls eyes met and they started laughing.

“While this is a lovely reunion this is a murder scene and you shouldn’t be here.” said Carlton. 

“Well I came in with my Aunt and Chloé is here because ... “ 

“I am visiting Pollen” 

“Is that your pen-pal that you braged to us about?”

“Yep, at this point she is practically my sister. But they all talk about how awesome you are.”

“What can I say the Miracle Club loves me?” said Marinette.

“Wait a second your Aunt?”

“Yep” said Marinette popping the ‘p’. “Auntie Julie or Juliet if you work with her.”

“You called Mare-bear. Oh- hi Carlton talking with my niece?” 

“I didn’t know you had a sibling.” said Carlton

“Legally I don’t however, Marinette is my goddaughter and her parents might as well be my siblings.” replied Juliet

“You must be Marinette’s pen-pal. Tikki, right?”

“Of course mam, and you must be her aunt Juliet she told me all about. Only good things of course.”

“While I love this whole gathering we do have a murder to attend to.” interrupted Cerlton

“Right, of course. Girls are you coming?” 

“Of course there's no place I would rather be.”

“Really” said Shawn. “Because I could go for some jerk chicken right now.”

“Mhm” said Gus getting a giggle out of Marinette and a huff out of Chloé.

“By the way Mare-Bear? Do I get a nickname for you?”

“If you want, but no Princess got it.” replied Marinette.

“Ok? How about Minnette?”

“No.”

“Fine how about Mars?”

“I like it. Thanks Chlo.”

“No problem Mars.”

Once they entered the room a few details stood out to Shawn:

  1. There was no visible weapon 
  2. There was no wound either. Poison?
  3. The area however was ransacked



Marinette noticed these as well but also saw something else on the ground. “Akuma!” she yelled out of instinct. Causing everyone to look at her. “Sorry, it's a habit. That symbol is that of the Akuma, a group that continuously kidnaped people for short periods of time. All that the people say when they get back is the same name ‘Hawk Moth’ and another codename which is given to the kidnappee. No one knows what they are looking for but they have never committed murder before.” said Marinette.

“It is the reason I left Paris,” said Chloé.

“Well it looks like we have a case to solve.” said Shawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all have suggestions because I will gladly take them. Don't forget to have a great day : )!


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Loves Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like doing a montage of Marinette becoming everyone's favorite human. I also wanted to make a crack chapter and I figured that you would appreciate Marinette’s semi-hostile takeover of Santa Barba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have been busy with other fanfics as well as stuff in my life, but I just finished one of my fics and the life stuff is almost dealt with, so I will hopefully have more time to write. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy it!

Everyone who met Marinette either loved her, or … no they loved her, but some people like Lila and Chloé became jealous of her ability to get along well with everyone and tormented her for it. As Santa Barbra was soon to learn EVERYBODY loves Marinette. It is a fact of life. Here are a few examples of how Marinette convinced people of this:

Chief Vick: One of her first  ~~ victims ~~ friends was Chief Vic. When she found out that she had a child Marinette offered to babysit for her, especially when she saw how tired she was. As soon as Iris met her she loved Marinette, and in comparison to some of the kids she had babysited *cough* Manon, Ella and Etta *cough* Iris was a little angel. She didn’t know how the puppy eyes affected Marinette and was too young to walk. Marinette knew how to make baby food taste good and was surprisingly good at putting kids to sleep.

Carlton Lassiter: He took a little longer to be convinced into her  ~~ rulership ~~ friendship. He was doomed however, the minute she asked if she could come with him on a case. When the robber was getting away she flipped over him and presided to steal his gun and hit him right in his calf. In a spot that hurt tons but wouldn’t do any permanent damage. It also helped that she offered some of her designs for the reenactment this year.

Buzz McNab: Marinette becomes  ~~ allies ~~ friends with Buzz because they both have such similar personalities and Marinette is almost always willing to talk unless there is an emergency. She understands his occasional obliviousness and is happy to help him progress as a detective.

Henry: He says he hates Marinette, but everyone knows he loves her. The first time she saw him Marinette immediately shouted “NO. This is Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous  sorry Chlo I will be making you a new sense of style. You can pick it up in a week. OUT!”. Making Shawn laugh but in one week Henry gained a sense of style that wasn’t Hawian shirts that were alro more mobile and had many more hidden pockets. Eventually Henry would admit defeat  ~~ as all inevitably do ~~ and would join the ‘Everybody Loves Marinette: Santa Barbara’ he even got a T-shirt.

Gus: Marinette earned Gus’s friendship by not being an irrational idiot  ~~some of the time~~. She loves to talk chemistry with him and loves to talk science with him. She is always happy to learn new things and she has proven herself to be great at protecting Shawn making Gus’s job easier and a lot less stressful.

Shawn: Marinette became Shawn’s honorary uncle joining the ranks of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. They became friends quickly due to Marinette being pure chaos especially after jet lag. Soon after he met her they were becoming observant idiots with no sense of self preservation and a love of food and jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be coming out with a "real" chapter soon, but I hope this will fill your (probably nonexistent) cravings for lighthearted content like it did mine. Have a great day : )!

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you want it to be Chloe or Adrien? Did you all like it? Don’t forget to have a great day : )!


End file.
